One typical approach in scheduling is known as the critical path method (“CPM”). In CPM, following any input for any activity, logic tie, or milestone, the CPM application executes a forward pass (early dates calculation) and a backward pass (late dates calculation) for the entire network schedule as a preceding, separate step to obtaining an output display of the schedule. The output of the schedule is generated on request, as a Gantt chart that lists activities and milestones on the vertical axis (left side of the display) versus a time scale of activity durations on their start and finish dates as horizontal bars (right side of the display) resulting in a “waterfall chart,” as illustrated in FIG. 1. A change to the schedule in the CPM application requires another complete iteration of the forward and backward passes for the entire network, which is one factor that makes CPM applications characteristically inefficient in kinetically refreshing a display of the schedule in real-time to provide immediate user feedback of how the change impacts the schedule.